Maker: Death and Life
by xKIABx
Summary: *Warning: BL (boy x boy) intended!* (Hirato x Akari) After things calmed down a bit with Azana being the culprit, Hirato and Akari just haven't been seeing eye to eye. Even though Hirato had tried to lighten up Akari to understand his point of view, it was fruitless. However, this time Hirato was going to get Akari to understand him. But just how is he going to do that?


**Maker: Death and Life**

**Chapter 1 – Vividly**

_After the incident with Azana, Akari and I haven't been on terms lately. Even though, we have never seen eye to eye with each other. However, I can't stand it when he ignores me…although, his persistent is enjoyable._

…

"Hirato, do we have another mission?" asked Yogi.

"Yes, we're going to move out in about three days. So until then, Tsukumo and you can go spend time with Gareki and Nai."

"Alright, Tsukumo let's go!" exclaimed Yogi as he went on ahead.

"Later then Hirato," said Tsukumo.

"Yes, see you Tsukumo."

As Tsukumo went off with Yogi to meet Gareki and Nai, Hirato was heading for the Research Tower. It was to visit Doctor Akari. They had a controversy about Azana but even though it was put off behind them, Akari wasn't over the thought of Azana having done such a thing, being the traitor and all.

Apparently, the last time they met it ended up with Hirato getting punched in the face by Akari, which was not something he had expected even though he knew that Akari would not be the kind of person who didn't back down without fighting back. Although, it was his own fault that he earned it. After all, Hirato did end up kissing Akari out of nowhere.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Hirato!" exclaimed the nurses.

"Morning," replied back Hirato as he headed for Akari's office.

Taking a turn, there was Akari's office. With a knock on the door to notify his presence he entered the room. However, while Hirato came in, there was no one inside at all. How was that possible? After all, Akari's only sanctuary is his office. Could he be hiding from Hirato? No, there is no way that Akari would be hiding from him since he is a stubborn man. Closing the door behind him, Hirato moved to sit upon the couch only to realize that there was someone sleeping on it, and who none other than Akari himself.

"To think I thought you were hiding," said Hirato with chuckle.

With so much going on, it must have weighed down Akari so much that he probably fell asleep without realizing it himself. A smile upon Hirato's face, he went over and slightly touched Akari's face. However, temptation grew on him.

"Now, just stay asleep and – ?!"

"HI. RA. TO." said Akari in a deadly tone as he had a hand covering Hirato's mouth.

How ironic thought Hirato as he knew that when Akari is asleep he is usually unguarded but from the looks of things, he probably wasn't even really asleep. To think that things were going so well until it got paused.

"…" Well obviously Hirato couldn't talk since Akari's hand was covering his mouth.

However, that did not stop Hirato from doing what he wanted. Since Akari's grip was not too tight, Hirato slightly opened his mouth, using his tongue, licked the palm of Akari's hand. Quick to respond, Akari removed his hand while getting up and distanced himself on the other edge of the couch.

"My, my…" said Hirato chuckling with a smile as he sat himself next to Hirato.

Not in the slightest mood to look at Hirato, especially what he just did, Akari faced away with arms crossed.

"Don't ignore me."

"If you're here to just fool around, get out!"

"Come on Akari, I came here to discuss a series matter."

"I'm listening."

Of course Akari was not going to let himself be a fool of Hirato's actions. The last he did, Hirato simply kissed him but he got him back fair and square.

With a sigh and a smile, Hirato continued. Before he started though, he sat back with his hands crossed. Looking up at the ceiling, Hirato then spoke.

"We've found some stuff that Azana has been involved in."

"Is that all you came to tell?" asked Akari as he slightly looked Hirato.

"No."

"Go on."

"There's an upcoming mission soon and I want you to do a double check on Yogi."

"As I've heard. It seems like the kid forgot to change his patch again. Hence, that's why _it_ appeared. That's not the only problem though. He's been missing his check-ups too! I know that you're aware of it. Yet, you do not make the effort to make sure he does come in!"

"That's why I _have_ you to make sure of that, right?" said Hirato as he lounged forward looking at Akari with a smile.

Getting up, Akari did not even bother to look at Hirato in the face. He was hoping to have gotten some rest but to only have the time disturbed by Hirato coming to him about Yogi. With no further want of being in the same room as him, Akari started moving towards the door.

"If that is all, then leave. I got to get to the lab in a few mintues."

As Akari stated his sentence, he opened the door for Hirato to take his leave. With a grin, Hirato willingly got up from the couch and started to walk towards the the door for his exit. It would be better to leave things as it is since he didn't want Akari to dislike him more. However, the stir in Hirato just couldn't stop. Swiftly, he took Akari by the chin.

"W-what the hell?!" exclaimed Akari as he was surprised at Hirato's movement.

"Let's have a drink later in your room, okay?" asked Hirato grinning.

"NO."

Suddenly, the both of them heard a gasp. Looking to see who it was, it was one of the nurses who had came down to Akari's room to hand him some papers. She had dropped the papers as she was about to knock on Akari's door only to see that it was Hirato and Akari having...some love quarrel – so she thought.

"I-I didn't know you two were so close with each other!" exclaimed the nurse happily as she got down to pick up the fallen papers.

Akari could not believe what just happened. Someone had seen them and in this manner, it would only start to get around the whole Research Tower. Not more pissed off, Akari whispered to Hirato to stop. Of course, Hirato also whispered back in return.

"Hirato, let me go or – "

"Or what? She'll spread this around? About you and me?"

"Stop playing games with me!"

"Only if you let me back in here later to drink."

"FINE. Now you can get out as well!"

"Heh, deal then."

As Hirato let go of Akari, Akari looked away with a distressed face. Never would he have thought that one of the nurses to discover a scene like that of Hirato and him. It must be a curse or so he thinks.

Stepping out, Hirato then helped the nurse picked up the remaining papers, took the rest and handed it to Akari. Flinching a bit, Akari looked at the paper, backed at Hirato, and took the papers and closed the door.

"Thank you," said the nurse as she became stuck in a daze but was brought back to reality as Hirato put his hand on her shoulder and a finger to his lips.

"Please keep this a secrecy of what you just saw alright?"

"Y-yes!" replied the nurse swooning over Hirato's handsomeness posture as she nodded and scurried her way off back to work.

With Hirato outside of Akari's room, he looked at the door, as if he was looking at Akari, smiled once more and started to head back towards the ship landing area.

"It's going to be fun to see an unguarded Akari again when drinking."


End file.
